Naruto: Endementium Ninja
by Soleneus
Summary: Stolen from his home as a baby, Naruto returns years later, imbued with powers not of the ninja world, and wielding strange weapons. How will the Naruto-verse be affected by this change? What are The Ways of Will? And what do they have to do with Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Endementium Ninja

Chapter 1: The Dark Beginning

Minato Namikaze lay dying. Having just sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi inside his son, and giving his soul up to the Shinigami in the process, he was about to die.

He held his son in his arms for the last time, tiredly panting and weakly rocking the poor child in his arms.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hiruzen will get here soon," he murmured to the baby. Naruto cooed softly and reached for his father's face.

A blinding white light threw Minato off his feet, dropping Naruto to the ground, where he began to wail. Minato covered his eyes as he looked up from his prone position on the ground, and saw something that stopped his heart.

They looked like men, but no men he'd ever seen before. They had white, segmented skin, outlined in black, bulky and wide. They had no faces; only smooth, black glass that showed no emotion. The beings walked over to Naruto, and picked him up.

"This is the target?" One of them spoke in a voice reminiscent of two gears grinding together. "A child? What is Argos thinking?"

A second spoke in a lighter tone. "Does it matter? We're here to retrieve the target, and that's what Argos wants. And what Argos wants, Argos gets."

The first one sighed. "Whatever. Let's get out of here. There's not enough tech around here."

They began walking towards the portal, carrying Naruto. Minato rose to his knees shakily, gripping a tri-pronged kunai. "No!" He called weakly, crawling towards them, "No!"

His voice caught their attention, and they turned. "Hm. A local. Life-signs failing. Not even worth the bullet."

They walked to the light, Minato crawling after them slowly. The beings walked through it, and in a rush of air, it began to crumple upon itself, curling into a ball the size of a marble, that winked out of existence.

The rush of air blew Minato back on his back. He lay there, breathing his last, staring into the night sky. All he could say was:

"I'm sorry, son."

…

…

"Run the scan again. Make absolutely sure that this is the child. I want no mistakes."

"Yes, Argos."

A tall man, wearing a black suit that went to his knees, trimmed in gold, black hair slicked back, small pointed beard on his chin, bags under his glowing red eyes, surveyed the child underneath his gaze.

He whispered to himself, "What a magnificent way to harness an energy-being's powers. Seal it into a child and let it's powers be drained away. Magnificent, yes, but flawed. I have no doubt you are the child I am looking for." He leaned over the Naruto, who slept, unaware, in a crib. "Yes…if you are, my dream shall finally be realized. No longer will this wretched sickness sap my species' life."

A man wearing a lab coat walked up behind the man, and held a pad out to him. "Here are the results of the test, Argos."

The man, Argos, took the pad and read what was on it. He smiled, showing white teeth. "Yes. Excellent. Begin the procedure at once."

The scientist nodded and wheeled the crib away. He pulled a wrist to his face and spoke into a wrist communicator. "Prepare the first series of Endementium infusions in med-bay forty-four, now!"

Argos smiled and headed off down a hallway. Stopping at a door marked '9', he opened it. Inside, it was dark. A man, bald with age, wearing white robes sat in front of a row of candles, all lit.

"Hello, master. I have found a new student for you to teach." Argos said cheerily.

The man did not turn to face Argos, but still spoke. "I am not your master anymore, Argos. Nor will I be to any student of yours."

"Don't be like that master. We recovered him from another dimension, and he has an energy being inside of him."

The man's eyes opened. They were blue, like electricity, and glowed as such. "An energy being? Like us?" He asked.

"Yes, master. Except it is an animal, and much more powerful. If unleashed, it could destroy a planet by itself." Argos smirked. He knew he had his former master hooked.

"Such power could be dangerous if left untamed." The man sighed. "Very well. I will teach him, but only him."

Argos nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. The man reached down, and gripped one of the candles. Bringing it to his face, he studied the flame intensely, and then blew it out.

Scratched on the base were the words:

"_The Beginning of an End."_

**A/N: And that is the beginning of my new story, Naruto: Endementium Ninja. I had writer's block for BLACKLIGHT Ninja, so I'm writing this to get rid of it. Hopefully it works. Don't expect this to get updated often, I'm really trying to finish BLN before I start anything else. This is just a way to relieve my writer's block.**

***Sigh* I hate writer's block. It is the bane of my existence! Curse you!**

**Until next time,**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape to Reality

**12 Years Later…**

"Naruto…Naruto, wake up!"

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open, focusing on the face in front of them. "Naruto, get up, it is time." The man known as 'Nine', or simply Master, shook Naruto again.

Naruto nodded towards the man, and slid off of his bunk. Reaching into his dresser, he pulled out simple black pants and a shirt, fingerless gloves and socks. Stepping into black, form-fitting shoes, Naruto nodded once again.

Nine held out a candle to Naruto, who took it and set it into a pocket. "Remember, purge the computer of all files on the Machine, and then set the facility's engine core into overload. We will meet up at the Machine, and then escape through it, back to your world. But first, we need the Relics of Angel."

Naruto nodded solemnly, and shook Nine's hand. He unlatched the grate to the vent that pumped oxygen into his room, and began crawling through it, setting the grate back in place.

Crawling through the duct, he measured the amount of paces he went, counting in his head. When he reached three hundred, he stopped, and looked down, through another grate, into a room. The room was dimly lit, with only one guard underneath the grate.

Digging his finger nails underneath the grate, and working them up, he popped the grate out of place. Setting it aside carefully, he crouched in the duct, then dropped onto the guard.

"Oomph!"

His weight forcing the man to the ground, Naruto wasted no time snapping the man's neck.

Standing and stepping off the dead guard, Naruto looked around the room. Spotting the objects he was looking for, he strode over to them.

Looking up at the picture of Angel, the Hero of the Systems, a man with reddish-orange eyes and golden blonde hair, Naruto couldn't help but feel the being was smiling down on him. Bowing to the picture, Naruto knelt and picked up Angel's sword.

It was a long sword, made of pure Endementium, able to cut through anything. Reddish-orange, like Angel's eyes, the hilt was black, runes and carvings decorating it, with a ruby as a pommel.

Naruto picked up the leather belt that acted as the sheath, and threw it over his back, sheathing the sword. Kneeling again, Naruto then picked up another leather belt, this one had bullets in holders all over it. He wrapped it around his waist and secured it. Finally, he grabbed the last item, a sun-colored revolver the size of his forearm.

Angel's Hell Fury. The first of it's kind. Strong enough to rip through the toughest armors, with enough kick to break a man's arm.

He holstered it, and pulled the candle from his pocket. Focusing his Will, Naruto blew a small stream of fire from his mouth, lighting it. Setting it down and bowing once more, he took off down the corridor, in the direction of the central computer.

"Hey, Tank, I'm here to relieve you…" A guard carrying an assault rifle appeared from around the corner. Looking around for the dead guard, he accidentally kicked over the candle. "Hm? What's this?" He knelt and picked up the candle. Noticing some scratches on the bottom, he peered closer.

"_An End to All Things._ What does that mean?" Shrugging, he blew the candle out.

…

Naruto reached the computer lab right as an explosion rocked the facility and alarms began blaring.

Cursing mentally, Naruto abandoned all pretenses of stealth, and began sprinting down the hall. He reached the central computer, jumping through the window to the door, surprising the two scientists inside.

Rolling and unsheathing the sword, he swung in an upward slash, cleaving through the two, one from the waist, the other from the shoulders, blood splattering the console behind them.

Flicking the blood off the sword, he sheathed it as he began typing furiously on the computer. Pulling a chip from under his tongue, his injected it into a port, and watched the loading screen appear and fill.

Once it reached full, he pressed enter. The computer began to beep wildly as all it's data was deleted. Naruto pulled a grenade and tied a string around the pin, running and leaping through the window as he pulled.

The grenade detonated, destroying the computer entirely.

…

…

"Well, master, it seems you still have some backbone after all." Argos sneered, his blade clashing against Nine's.

Argos's blade was a rapier, black as night, while Nine's was a white Katana. They separated, and clashed again, striking out and attempting to kill the other.

The Machine sat in the background, whirring and clanking as it powered up. Bolts of white light flew from it, striking the ground.

Argos whirled, deflecting a strike to his face, punching Nine in the stomach, and whipping him in the side with his rapier, blood staining his white robe. Nine gasped in pain as Argos hit him multiple times, each hit small, but still drawing blood.

They parted, Nine panting, and Argos smirking. Nine dove forward, katana spearing out in front of him. Argos twirled in place, rapier deflecting the blade away, and impaling the old man through the chest.

"NINE!" Argos looked towards center of the machine, and saw Naruto standing there, holding the Hell Fury in a ready grip, aimed at his head. Nine smiled a bloody smile at Naruto, grasping the rapier in both hands.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this was always the plan!" He reached into the back of his robe, and undid the sash. It fell away, revealing to Argos's horrified gaze…

A bandolier of grenades, beeping in activation.

Nine looked him dead in the eyes. "One last gift, from master…to student!" He pulled himself forward more on Argos's blade, wrapping the struggling man in a death-grip.

"NINE! NO!" Naruto shouted as the grenades detonated. The concussive force threw him back into the heart of the machine, as the engine of the facility reached critical meltdown, and exploded, leaving no trace anything, except pieces of scrap metal floating in space.

…

**Konoha, Hokage's Office…**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, looking over steepled fingers at the woman in front of him. "Kushina, this is the thirty-second time you have beaten a man for hitting on you. You know the consequences of your actions, and will be expected to pay reparations to the injured party."

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was the last surviving member of her family. Her hair was no longer the shiny red it once was, no a lack-luster rust color, and her eyes no longer held any mirth, and seemed to have dulled from their violet color to a dim gray. Her husband had died when he sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside their son, and said son disappeared after wards. People nearby say they saw a flash of white light, and when they arrived, no Naruto, and a dead Minato.

"I don't care, old man. Just take it out of bank account." She humphed, and stood up to leave. "I don't know why you bother, old man. It's a waste of my time, and yours."

The Hokage sighed. "Kushina, I am sure that Naruto is out there somewhere, and is-"

An earsplitting whistle ripped into the room. A small ball of white light appeared, hovering mid-air in the middle of the room. Kushina drew her katana as the four ANBU always watching the room appeared, weapons drawn, menacing the little ball of light.

The ball grew in size, becoming the about the size of a full grown man. The light within churned like a maelstrom.

Something was hurled out of the portal, smashing into the desk. The light crumpled in on itself, and vanished with a wink.

All eyes turned to the thing that had been thrown out of the portal. Kushina gasped. Lying sprawled against the desk, was what looked like a miniature Minato, wearing black clothes, a sword strapped across his back, and a strange weapon strung across his waist. He looked no older than twelve. The same age Naruto would be.

She reached out slowly, ignoring the Hokage's warning, and gently shook his shoulder. Cerulean eyes fluttered open, and focused on her shocked face. "Nine..." he murmured weakly, before slumping down, unconscious.

The Hokage looked down at the boy, his mind unsure what to do. Seeing the burns covering the boy's body, he made up his mind, and ordered his ANBU, "Take his weapons away, and take him to the hospital for treatment. Make sure that there are two of you watching over him at all times, and call me if he awakens."

The ANBU nodded and set hands on the boy, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The third turned to Kushina, and he was shock to see her crying. "Kushina, what's wrong?"

She turned her tearful gaze on him and whispered, "I think that was my son."

**A/N: So, shocker that everyone saw coming. How was it? Review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Son/ Who Are You?

Naruto lay in a hospital bed, restraints clamped onto his wrists and ankles, wearing a white medical gown. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone sobbing softly. Naruto looked the woman over, noticing the rust-colored hair. It was a new thing to the boy; he had never seen hair that color before. He reached out a hand, unaware of the snapping of the restraints, and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

She jerked in surprise, dull gray eyes reflecting the sentiment. She wiped her eyes, saying, "Gomenasai, Sochi," her eyes held a glimmer of hope in them.

Unfortunately, to Naruto, it sounded like gibberish. He quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked politely.

Now it was her turn to look confused. Naruto thought for a moment, then realized there was a barrier separating them: language.

Reaching out, he laid a finger on her forehead, and focused his will. Knowledge began pouring into his mind, words, actions, movements, and language; more so how to understand and speak hers.

As his finger rested on her head, a man walked in wearing a dog mask, with spiky silver hair, a nodachi strapped across his back.

His eye widened underneath his mask; he blurred forward, drawing the nodachi and laying the blade across Naruto's wrist.

"Let go of Lady Kushina," He growled threateningly, adding pressure to his blade.

Naruto looked up and blinked. A look of concentration crossed his face, and he haltingly tried to speak. "H-hello? Can you understand me? Is this the right language?"

Kushina and the man in the dog mask recoiled in surprise. They shot each other a look, and she said, "Yes, it is. Hello, my name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and this is Inu. What is your name?"

Naruto looked between Inu and Kushina. "My name is Naruto." He turned his gaze on Kushina, who began tearing up again at the name. "Excuse me, but why did you call me 'son'?"

Kushina gave him a watery smile. "Because…you are my son. While you were unconscious, we drew some of your blood and ran a DNA test on it with mine…and it was positive!"

Naruto's eyes widened, to the point of almost popping out of his head. "W-what?" Kushina nodded, clutching her hands to her chest, smiling through her tears. Naruto laid himself back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled slightly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I guess Nine was right," he murmured to himself, unaware of the fact that Inu was listening in, "My mother really is alive."

Inu sheathed his blade, and said to the two happy people, "Stay here. I'll go get the Hokage, and when we come back, you have a lot of explaining to do." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shot Kushina a confused look. "What is the Hokage?"

Kushina smiled at him, and opened her mouth to reply, but two twin bursts of smoke interrupted her. the smoke cleared, and Inu stepped forward, followed by an old man wearing white and red robes, with a hat on his head that read, "Fire Shadow".

He smiled kindly at Naruto, who was looking at him in confusion, and said "Hello, Naruto. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, but you may call me Sarutobi, or Hokage. It is nice to finally meet you."

Naruto inclined his head slightly, and greeted him. "Hello, Hokage, my name is Naruto, I don't know my last name, and it is nice to meet you too."

Pulling up a chair, the Third sat down. "Now, Naruto, before we release you, if we can release you, I would like to know where you have been these last twelve years."

Naruto sighed. "Are you sure? It is not…wholly pleasant."

The Sandaime nodded, as Kushina looked on worriedly.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deep. "The first thing you should know is that, while I am from this realm, I was raised entirely in another, with different technology, and different history. So, I will start from the beginning."

…

**Long Explanation, So Bear With Me…**

The realm I was in, humans lived on several different planets, some like a desert, and others like tundra. But where I lived specifically was a artificial scientific facility, created solely for the purpose of studying one metal, Endementium.

Endementium is the strongest metal ever known, capable of cutting through the thickest steel with ease. Rarer than any other material, there were very few who could find it, let alone forge it into weapons.

The largest amount they ever found, they took to this facility to study, to replicate it. Fortunately, they only found that Endementium (END) was semi-sentient, able to chose its' wielder. They scanned the END, and found that the wielder for it would be found in another realm, or dimension. So, they spent thousands of years creating a machine capable of splitting doors into other realms.

They succeeded, twelve years ago.

After creating the door, they came through, took me, and left.

They found that I had an energy being inside of me, who would heal me when I was injured. They also found that I would absorb the energy being, gradually becoming stronger than before. But it would be sixteen years before I would be viable for what they had in mind.

So, they accelerated it.

I merged with the Kyuubi when I was four. The Kyuubi's been dead for eight years.

My healing factor became insane, as well as my strength. They began to imbue me with the END a day after the merge, having already injected it into my system when I was but a day old.

It was beyond painful. Every cell in my body became imbued with the END, but it took a vey long time.

During that time, I met a man, who called himself 'Nine'. He called himself that because he mastered the Nine Styles of Death, a style of fighting, like the kind you have here. He became my mentor, teaching me how to control my Will.

He was also my friend.

I found out from him that my merging with an energy being was the first recorded between a one and a human. I also found out, that the man who kidnapped me, named Argos, was also an energy being,

I say energy being, because, unlike humans, who are made out of the chemicals, they are made out of pure energy. Energy is the life-force of the world, and everything that inhabits it.

Humans, and other living things are made out of living energy mixed with chemicals, while rocks dead things are made out of natural energy.

But, Argos, and Nine are energy-beings, made completely out of raw, unfiltered energy, making them more powerful than most can imagine.

The Kyuubi was something completely different: made out of raw energy and natural energy working in sync.

After forcing the merge, and finding out that I lived through it, Argos, was ecstatic. It meant that, if he could find a suitable host, he would be able to merge with them, destroying their mind in the process, and taking over their body, making himself practically immortal.

Argos, having lived for over a thousand years, had contracted Energy Sickness. Being made of pure energy, they have a core of strongly condensed energy that holds them together. Over time, this core weakens, and begins to lose strength, causing the being afflicted to begin falling apart, bit by bit, til their core finally loses all sense of cohesion, and violently explodes.

By merging with a human, who are sources of living energy, they would have an indefinite amount of energy, allowing them to live forever.

Nine found out that I would be used as Argos's body, after I was strong enough, and we devised a plan:

Recover the Relics of Angel, the Hero of the Systems.

Wipe the computer with all the data on the Machine, and destroy it completely.

Activate the Machine with the coordinates to this realm.

Set the engine of the facility to meltdown, so the machine would be destroyed.

Escape through the machine before the facility detonates.

I managed to recover the Relics, wipe the computer, activate the machine, and set the engine to meltdown, but things went wrong after that.

…

Hiruzen gave the stoic boy sitting in front of them a curious look. "Who is 'Angel', and why were relics of him so important to the plan?"

Naruto sighed. "Angel was an energy-being. The greatest one to ever exist. He was so powerful, he could destroy a whole planet by himself, using just the energy around it; and he did, about three times. His sword, Soleneus, which means 'god of the sun' in their language, is made of pure END, and allowed him to control his powers over light, which let him to move at the speed of light. His gun, the Hell Fury, channeled his powers, and into his bullets, making them faster and deadlier."

Inu looked at Naruto in confusion. "What are bullets?" He asked.

Naruto plucked one of the bullets off his belt and held it in front of their eyes. "A deadly metal projectile that travels at the speed of sound to injure or kill a target. Angel channeled his Will into his gun, and made it shoot bullets made of light."

He looked around missing the comfortable weight of the weapons on his person. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

The Third looked at him seriously. "We took your weapons away, so that you may not use them until your loyalty has been decided."

Naruto frowned. "People may try to replicate them, and I cannot have that. Especially the Hell Fury."

He opened his palm and held it upwards, closing his eyes and concentrating. Kushina's, Hiruzen's, and Inu's eyes widened as the sword and revolver appeared out of thin air in his palm. Inu darted forward, nodachi drawn, poised to strike, when Naruto held his other hand up, the universal sign of 'stop'.

Inu froze in his tracks, and struggled fruitlessly, as he was held in place by an invisible force. Naruto turned and set the relics down on his bedside table, then dropped his hand.

Inu tumbled forward.

The Third drew a hidden kunai, and held it in a throwing fashion. "Explain what you just did." He growled at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "I willed my weapons back here, and just the same, I willed him to stop. That simple. 'Will' is the power of the mind, and few have been able to unlock it, fewer still to master it. It is a lot like your chakra, though it relies on intense concentration."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Before we can allow you to do anything within our walls, we must have you interrogated, to see if your story is true."

Kushina frowned at this. The thought of her baby boy being interrogated made her uncomfortable. She was slightly proud of that. For years she had felt only despair while he son had been gone. Only her friends had saved her from her own hand.

…

"Hello, Naruto-san, my name is Inochi Yamanaka, this is Ibiki Morino, and his apprentice Anko Mitarashi." A blonde-haired man with his hair in a pony-tail introduced a well-built man wearing a bandanna and a woman wearing fishnet and a trenchcoat to Naruto while he was tied to a chair.

Not really tied, per se. Every time they had attempted to bind him, he would snap them, whether they were rope or chain. He didn't give them a reason, and they stopped trying.

Inochi held a hand out and placed it on Naruto's forehead. He felt the familiar pull of someone else's mind. He looked around the mindscape, and gasped. It was a sterile white environment, doors going down a single row. He stepped up, and entered the first door.

…

**Ichiraku's Ramen…**

Kushina looked down morbidly at the bowl of miso ramen in front of her, poking it with her chopsticks. Mikito Uchiha sat next to her, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Come on, Kushi-chan! It can't be that bad! I know you beat the crap out of Mizuki, but what could have happened that was so bad?"

Kushina sighed. Again. There really was no hiding it. Either her son would be allowed to stay in the village, or be banished.

She looked Mikito in the eye seriously. "I met my son today."

Mikito gasped. "W-what? What do you mean? Your son's been missing for years!" Kushina winced and glared at her friend. "I know that! You don't need to remind me!" "S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it, and I can't tell you, I'm not really sure if what he said was true or not. He's being interrogated right now."

Mikito looked horrified. "What? Interrogated? Is he dangerous?"

They were interrupted by a puff of smoke, and Inu stepped forward. "Lady Kushina, the interrogators have come back with the results."

Kushina nearly jumped out of her seat, only stopping to grab Mikito by the arm and drag her off to the tower.

…

**Hokage's Tower…**

Inochi looked pale and sweaty, his eyes darting back and forth, as if he was afraid of something, or some_one_. Kushina smashed through the door, dragging Mikito, making the blonde nearly jump out of his skin. She darted forward, grabbing Inochi by his flak jacket and shaking him wildly.

"Can my son stay? CAN HE?" She screamed in his face. "Y-yes!" he stammered out, trying to pry her grip off of him. She let go and hugged Mikito fiercely, crying in joy.

The Third stared at the proceedings, before clearing his throat and asking, "So, Inochi-san, what is your report?"

Inochi paled further, and cleared his throat shakily. "H-Hokage-sama, I scanned the boy's mind, and I found something bad." Kushina looked up, eyes wide with fear. "It seems he was censoring his story somewhat. The truth is, he suffered much worse. Much, much worse." Inochi shook his head. "You do not want to hear what I saw in there. The fact that the boy is still sane and emotionally stable is amazing to say the least. I fully recommend that we make him loyal to the village. He expressed interest in becoming a ninja, when I told him about how chakra works. Something about 'natural energy' and living energy'."

The Third nodded, and steepled his fingers. "That is up to Kushina-chan, and Naruto. I am interested, though. Why did you recommend that he be loyal to the village?"

Inochi shook slightly. "I…I saw what he was capable of in his mind. Will is …really scary."

The Third nodded again, and looked at Kushina, who was rubbing her eyes. "Do you approve of Naruto becoming a ninja?"

Kushina nodded, happy tears still spilling from her eyes. "Y-yes! I just want to see him!" Hiruzen pressed the buzzer on his intercom, and the door opened again, allowing Naruto to step through.

Kushina ran up to him and hugged him tightly, with him returning the hug. She had dreamed of this moment for years, and now, it had finally come true.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter three of Endementium Ninja. You met Kushina, Mikito, and the I&T gang. As well as a huge ass explanation about the world that Naruto inhabited for twelve years. Pretty impressive for something I made up in an hour, huh?**

**So, review, and let me know how I did. Next chapter, you meet the whole gang as well as some OC's. Such as…Kiba's twin sister? And what's this? Sasuke has a twin as well?**

**Le Gasp!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dreamer

**Iwa, Outside of Iwagakure…**

**The Crumbled Rock…**

The Crumbled Rock was a 'shinobi only' bar. They served only the hardest liquors you could find, and served only jonin-rank or above.

It was there that we come across a strange scene.

A man, wearing a burnt orange trench-coat, a fedora on his head, cigar in his mouth, a headband with the kanji for 'mercenary' on it tied across his bicep, being accosted by several members of STONE, Iwa's version of ANBU.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The man asked, not taking his eyes off his drink, blowing a smoke ring from his mouth.

The leader of the men, his mask depicting a bear, grabbed the man roughly by the shoulder. "The Tsuchikage demands that you come with us, so that your execution may be carried out!"

The man gave the Iwa-nin a confused stare. "Why would ol' Onoki want little old me to be executed? I didn't do anything to harm him."

The STONE ninja glared at the man behind his mask. "You know very well what you did! You helped Deidara escape from Iwa with a forbidden scroll!"

The man chuckled. "Ah, Deidara. What a nice girl…anywho, don't you see the headband?" He flicked the metal plate, causing a slight _ping_ noise. "This means that I work for whoever's paying. And Deidara paid me to help her leave Iwa, so I did."

The STONE leader shook his head, grabbing the man more roughly by the shoulder. "That doesn't matter! You're coming with us!"

No one noticed the man's other arm, which he had been leaning against the bar on, move ever-so-slowly towards his hip, until it gripped a something in a holster.

A sound like thunder cracking ripped through the air, and the STONE leader screamed as his leg, from the knee down, flew off behind him, blood flecking the ground. He collapsed, clutching the stump of his leg.

The next ten seconds were burned into the bartender's mind.

The man whirled, whipping a weapon out from its' holster faster than the STONE-nins could react.

Five shots rang out as five of the STONE agents dropped, holes the size of grapefruits punched through their chests. The man dodged to the side as a nodachi came down right where he had been standing, blowing the man's forehead into pieces as he looked up from his slash.

A shuffling sound drew his attention, and his head snapped up to see the last of the STONE-nins running through the doors that led into the bar.

The man smirked. He walked calmly to the door and pushed it open. He aimed down the sight of his gun, sighting on the STONE's back. His eyes flashed gold, and he fired.

The STONE-nin exploded into a shower of blood and gore, bones and steaming meat scattering around on the ground.

The man smiled, and blew the smoke off the barrel of his gun. He turned back to the bar, walking to the leader, who was still clutching his leg and whimpering.

The man pulled the mask off the nin, stepping on his neck and forcing his head to stay still. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, lighting it and holding the flame over the name inscribed on the gun.

"You can take this message back to ol' Onoki, yeah? I'd really appreciate it." Once he was satisfied with the current heat of the weapon's barrel, he held the struggling ninja's head down, and pressed the white-hot metal against the flesh of his face.

The nin screamed in pain as his face was seared, branding the words onto his skin. The man pulled the gun away from his face, then pistol-whipped the nin across the face, breaking his jaw and sending him into unconsciousness.

The man stood, blowing on his gun to cool it off. He twirled it once, twice, flipped it and caught it, sending back into its' holster.

He turned to the bartender, pulling a wad of ryu notes from his pocket. "Sorry about the mess." He quipped flicking the notes to the scared man.

As he walked outside, something beeped underneath his coat sleeve. The man looked down, pulling the sleeve back and examining a wrist comp with a blue screen.

An alarm beeped, and the man sighed.

"He's finally come here. Guess it's time to meet 'him' then." He looked up at the stars, infinite sadness etched on his features. "Things will be better this time around. I know it."

He vanished in a flash of golden light, illuminating the inside of the bar, showing very clearly the words branded on the nin's face.

_HellFury._

…

Across the continent, a man covered completely by his black coat, not even his face showing underneath his hood, with black gloves and boots on, adjusted his sniper rifle on the tree branch he was laying prone on.

The man sighed and readjusted himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The man he was searching for, Yagura, was currently fighting against a beautiful red-haired woman named Mei Terumi. Currently, Yagura was using his Bijuu's powers of defense to defend against the lava the woman was spitting at him. They were standing on water, trading jutsus and words, as they tried to kill each other.

_There._

The sniper noticed a slight crack in Yagura's shell. Aiming down the scope at the crack, the sniper pulled the trigger.

_**Boom.**_

The crack widened, then the armor shattered into a thousand pieces as the bullet drilled its' way through.

Centering quickly on Yagura's chest, the sniper pulled the trigger again.

The air cracked, and Yagura froze, his face in an expression of horror as his body became hardened ash, sinking into the water like a stone.

Mei looked around, and noticing the black figure standing on top of a tree holding a strange object in his hands, she narrowed her eyes on him.

But before she could take an action, the man saluted, then jumped into the air, vanishing into thin air at the apex of his jump.

_What is that smell?_ The red-head thought. _It smells like…brimstone…strange…_

…

The man in black checked his beeping wrist comp with a glowing green screen, finding the alarm blaring.

He sighed, and spoke in a slightly metallic voice. "I see. It is time."

He sank into his own shadow, and vanished.

…

Naruto sighed as he approached the door to classroom 211. It was here that Naruto would learn about 'chakra' and 'jutsus', whatever those were. He had left Angel's Sword and HellFury at home, as to not scare people away from him.

Stopping outside the door to 211, Naruto expanded his Will into the classroom. He frowned as he felt the presence of someone oddly familiar in the room. That person was sad, and lonely.

It was a mystery to Naruto as to why that person felt so familiar, so deciding to find out, Naruto opened the door, and stepped into the classroom.

The first thing he saw was a scarred man wearing a chunin flak jacket, lecturing the class on something called 'Henge'. The next, two sets of twins, two wearing blue jackets with fans on their backs, and the others with brown jackets and dogs on their heads.

Everyone turned and stared at Naruto, wondering who the strange kid was. "Can I help you?" The scarred chunin asked kindly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto, and I believe that I am your new student. The Hokage sent a message to you regarding me last night, I think?"

The chunin gaped. This was Kushina-sama's son? But he was so polite! That made no sense! "U-uh, yes, I believe he did. He mentioned that you were carrying weapons on you, but I don't see any."

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I do have weapons on my person, but my most obvious ones, my gun and my sword, are at home. I did not want to seem hostile, going to a school fully armed."

Iruka nodded dumbly. "I…see. We were just talking about the Henge, so take a seat anywhere and I'll continue."

Naruto gave him an affirmative, and looked around for the familiar presence that felt sad. He felt it behind and to the right of his position, and so turned to see who was so familiar.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto sat next to a blue-haired girl who was shivering and shaking, as if crying. The minute sobs only proved that fact further.

Naruto sat next to the girl, wondering why she was crying, and why that blue hair seemed so familiar. The only person he ever knew with blue hair was…

"Blue-chan?" He whispered, eyes wide in shock.

The blue-haired girl turned teary eyes on Naruto, eyes, he noticed, were lavender and pupil-less.

"Blonde-kun?" She whispered back, her eyes just as wide.

Then, like the sun coming out, Blue-chan smiled a wide, happy smile, tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes. "Blonde-kun!" She tackled him in a huge hug, somehow remaining quiet enough to not draw the attention of the class. Naruto hugged her back fiercely, his own tears of happiness leaking from his eyes.

It was during the time Naruto was in the other dimension, his dreams would be strange. It would just be him, in a large white room, with no one else there. Then, at one point, a girl with blue hair had appeared in the room, crying. He was unsure who she was, but he had introduced himself to her as 'Blonde', instead of his real name, and she, through stutters, had introduced herself as 'Blue'.

It had been two years after they had met, and started talking to each other, that they realized that they were in different worlds. Naruto had told her about his, and she had told her about hers. They knew that they liked each other, and they cherished the time they spent with one another in their dreams.

Naruto had promised her, before he made his escape, that he would, 'Search every world until I found you', promising that they would, at some point, meet and finally be able to be together for real, instead of in their dreams.

But as soon as Naruto got back to his world, he stopped dreaming of 'Blue-chan', and started having nightmares about his time spent in the other dimension.

Apparently, so did Blue, because she looked like she had been crying for awhile.

"I thought you were dead!" She whispered into Naruto's chest, muffling her voice. "When you disappeared fro my dreams, I thought you died trying to escape from that prison!"

Naruto stroked her hair gently, murmuring, "I know, I thought you died too, when I stopped dreaming of you…I'm so glad that you're here, and real, and that we can finally be together…"

Blue looked up at him and smiled. "Now I can finally tell you my name, and you can tell me yours. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto hugged her tighter, and pulled her closer. "Nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuuga, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

They smiled at each other. Naruto spoke up first. "Do you know any place good to eat? I would like to take you out on date, to get to know you better."

Hinata snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Have you ever had ramen? I know this really good stand…"

In front of them, Tsuki and Tetsu, Sasuke and Kiba's sisters, respectively, watched in confusion, using the windows in the front of the classroom as mirrors, as Hinata, their best friend, snuggled with some complete stranger.

_Who is this guy?_ They both thought.

…

**A/N: And that's that! I haven't updated this story in a while, so, here you go!**

**Anyways, who do you think the two strangers are? And who is 'him'? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: Endementium Ninja!**

**Until then,**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


End file.
